


I'd Like to Say Hello

by skuldchan



Category: Phoenix Wright
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan/pseuds/skuldchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the prompt:</p><p><i>I like to think that when Edgeworth was a teenager, he defied von Karma's strict rules and got a sexy tattoo on his rump <3 I dunno what of.. maybe a rose or something? ...Or maybe a phoenix :B</i></p><p><i>Anyway... he feels ashamed of it now and always wears his pants to cover it during sex, which frustrates Phoenix.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	I'd Like to Say Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt:
> 
>  _I like to think that when Edgeworth was a teenager, he defied von Karma's strict rules and got a sexy tattoo on his rump <3 I dunno what of.. maybe a rose or something? ...Or maybe a phoenix :B_
> 
>  _Anyway... he feels ashamed of it now and always wears his pants to cover it during sex, which frustrates Phoenix._

Phoenix shot Miles Edgeworth one of those looks that meant that not only was he terribly unimpressed by the general mood, he was actually kind of turned off.

“Miles!” Phoenix protested, “I can’t give you a proper blowjob if you insist on keeping your pants on!"

Edgeworth glared back at him. “Actually, I think you can. It’s never stopped you before.”

“Take your pants off,” Phoenix said, in his firmest tone. He was not going to brook any arguments this time. It absolutely wasn’t fair that each time they’d had sex so far he was always the one who had to pick up his clothes, while afterward all Miles had to do was zip his fly and tuck his shirt back in. One of these days, Phoenix was going to catch Edgeworth with his pants down—quite literally—or maybe just rip them off in sheer frustration.

“No,” Miles replied.

“Well, why not? We’re alone in my office for heaven’s sake!” Thankfully Phoenix had the foresight to snap the blinds shut before the whole affair had begun, or the guests at the Gatewater Hotel would be getting an eyeful of steamy defense attorney/prosecutor action right now. “It’s not like anybody’s going to see. Besides, you'll have enough time to pick your clothes back up afterwards.”

“No means no, Wright!”

Phoenix wondered what sort of logic gave Miles Edgeworth the right to decide the rules when he was the one on the receiving end of the services.

“Fine, just your pants then.”

Phoenix’s skin was starting to prickle, he was unfortunately still turned on, but it was chilly in his office at this time of the year, and he wanted to get on with it before he broke out into goosebumps all over and his dick went limp, but he’d also decided that Edgeworth was going to drop his pants or bust. Two could play at the stubborn game, and Phoenix had the feeling he had the upper hand when it came to curbing his desires. Or at least, being able to masturbate alone in his office when it came down to it.

“I’m not taking off my pants, Wright. I have to go back to work afterwards.”

Phoenix failed to see how Miles’ afternoon schedule had to anything at all with his trousers, but there was something Miles was obviously hiding from him. Before he had the chance to say anymore, the scene turned dark and chains clanked into place all around the maroon-clad prosecutor. Phoenix had to admit that was a first. One giant lock, a bunch of chains, and one still-aroused Miles Edgeworth. Phoenix groaned inwardly. Just his luck, and he didn’t even have any evidence to present. He briefly considered just ignoring whatever it was that Miles was hiding and getting on with the blowjob, because he was still horny as hell.

No, Phoenix told himself firmly. He was not going to let Edgeworth walk all over him. He was going to put his foot down. It was going to be pants off for the uppity prosecutor, or nothing at all.

“Come on, Miles. What are you hiding? Is there something on your butt you don’t want me to see?”

If Phoenix hadn’t been watching Edgeworth closely, he might have missed the reaction. For a moment, Miles’ eyes widened and his skin paled a shade or two before he quickly regained composure. “Of course not, it’s just faster this way.”

Phoenix’s mouth opened in a small ‘O.’

“You do!” Phoenix exclaimed in surprise. “You’re hiding something, and it’s on your ass!”

Edgeworth immediately flushed a shade that almost matched his attire. “I am not!” he retorted indignantly. “I can see we’re getting nowhere today, Wright,” he said, beginning to zip his fly back up. “I’m going back to the off—”

“Oh, no you don’t.” Phoenix had never been very good at wrestling or anything like that, but he was willing to bet that he could beat Miles. Especially with the man’s pants already undone around his hips.

Phoenix lunged. Miles took a step back and turned to the side. Phoenix flew through the air and almost landed face-first on his couch. In the moment that Phoenix was scrabbling not to face-plant himself, Edgeworth took his chance and turned for the door.

“Aha!” Phoenix shouted. He twisted and reached an arm out, managing to wrap his fingers just around the waist of Edgeworth’s pants and gave a horrendous tug just as he lost his balance and landed with an “oof!” on the sofa.

Miles stopped in his tracks, a horrified look on his face as he turned his head slowly to regard Phoenix with a look of pure terror.

Phoenix lifted his head and saw the psyche-lock shatter, and the chains surrounding Edgeworth retreat. Then he shifted his gaze and stared at Miles’ ass, which he’d never had the chance to see before, up close and personal.

“Oh my god,” Phoenix gasped. There was a tattoo on Miles’ right buttcheek. A tattoo of a red-gold phoenix rising from the flames of a fire. “Oh my god,” Phoenix repeated. “You have a…on your ass…”

“Satisfied?” Somehow Edgeworth still managed to snap despite blushing furiously. “Are you happy now? Enjoying the view?”

Phoenix blinked and considered the tattoo for a moment. “It’s very nice, actually,” Phoenix concluded. “Surprisingly detailed. Probably done by someone with a lot of skill. When’d you get it done?”

Edgeworth frowned. Phoenix thought he was going to snap at him again or else muscle his way out of Phoenix’s grasp, but neither happened. Instead, still blushing, Miles turned away. “While I was being trained under Von Karma in Germany. I was a teenager, okay? I was feeling rebellious and decided to get a tattoo where no one could see.”

“…of a phoenix.”

“It has nothing to do with you!” Edgeworth’s head snapped around and he glowered at Phoenix. “Nothing at all,” he insisted. “Now let go of me.”

Figuring that Edgeworth probably wasn’t going to try make a break for it, Phoenix let go of his pants and huffily Edgeworth hopped back, his trousers about his knees and took a seat beside Phoenix on the couch.

“There, now you’ve seen it. Can we move on?”

“Hmm,” Phoenix grinned, stroking his chin and appearing to consider this new information.

“If you ever tell anyone, I’ll—”

“And why would I do that? When you’ve got a perfectly nice representation of myself inked on your—“

“It’s got nothing to do with you!” Edgeworth insisted for the third time. He seemed to be rather emphatic about pushing this point home. “It’s just coincidence.”

“Coincidence?” Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Miles replied, but he didn’t sound as sure about as the previous two times he said that. Phoenix figured he’d let that slide, for now. There’d be plenty of time to explore that later.

“Now come on,” Phoenix said, getting to his feet and pulling Miles up with him. Edgeworth’s blush had faded, but came back full swing when Phoenix got to his knees, one arm wrapped around Edgeworth’s waist and the other taking his half-hard arousal and giving it a few experimental strokes.

“I think I’m going to enjoy exploring some of this new evidence,” Phoenix whispered with an impish grin, before taking the head of Miles’ cock in his mouth.

The prosecutor whimpered. “D-D-Don’t think you’ve seen the best of me, Wright.”

Phoenix grinned, closing his eyes and licking a trail along the underside of Edgeworth’s cock, from hilt to tip. He paused there, gazed at Miles, and then took the entire length of the prosecutor in his mouth.

Edgeworth whined, bucked his hips, and let out an involuntary cry of surprise when Phoenix gave his right asscheek a pinch.


End file.
